


救赎第二部25章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部25章

第25章 

　　寝殿里，珠光莹莹，幔帐低垂。一根鎏金嵌玉簪子掉落在地，锦被上铺满了散开的乌丝，似流水般沿着床沿滑落些许。他的一只手亦滑落在床畔，虚虚的拢着，想抓住什么似的握了两下，终是无力的垂下。

　　“你……唔……”

　　似恼似嗔，一半怨怪一半欢愉，低低的呻吟才逸出一缕，又被人堵了回去。

　　接着一只手从幔帐中伸了出来，握住先前的那只，十指交握，又将它拽了回去。

　　清风徐徐吹入殿内，将重重幔帐掀开些许。影影倬倬，他攀上他的肩，绕上他的腰。而他则用双手扣着他的腰，唇舌交缠。

　　支离破碎的喘息交织成网，将他们紧紧网住。仿佛他们从未远离过，没有生与死的隔断，没有爱与恨的疑惑，只有两颗靠近的心，频率不同却紧紧相偎。

　　不知过了多久，旭凤趴在床上，晶莹的汗珠沿着曲线蜿蜒而下，最后没入半掩着薄被的窄缝之中。

　　润玉意犹未尽的吻着他的后颈，在那重重叠叠的吻痕上再舔上几枚桃花瓣。

　　“闹了这么久，你还嫌不够？”旭凤翻身过来，一手支在脑后，一手揽住他的颈脖。“龙性本淫，古人诚不欺我。”

　　润玉舔上他的唇瓣，“尊上果然博学，既如此，那就劳烦您再辛苦一次。”

　　旭凤轻轻一笑，呼吸中透出浓郁的桂花香气。他伸出舌尖，勾住对方探进的舌，缠绕，吮吸，极尽挑逗。润玉呼吸渐渐急促，后颈浮起片片龙鳞。

　　那揽住颈脖的手似乎觉得颇为有趣，指尖摩挲着鳞片的纹路，甚至调皮的将边缘掀开了些许。

　　润玉发出一声低吟，不似人声更似龙鸣。他的瞳仁渐渐竖起，类似兽目。

　　“旭儿，是你先招惹我的。”他恶狠狠的，一口咬住了他胸口的肌肤，只叼住一点点，在牙尖辗转碾磨。

　　旭凤闷哼一声，眼角飞起一抹残红。“起来，我累了。”

　　润玉低低一笑，握住他手掌将之压在耳侧，“如今才知道后悔，晚了。”

　　旭凤身上未着寸缕，他肌肤白皙如美玉，将那纵横交错的青紫痕迹衬得越发可怖。“你再闹下去，肚里的小混蛋就更不消停了。”

　　润玉心有不甘，重重在他唇上咬了一口。“等他出来，我一定要与你战个酣畅淋漓。”

　　旭凤靠在床头，眯起眼眸自下而上缓缓扫过润玉。“不错，自然要战个酣畅淋漓。”他嘴角噙着一抹不怀好意的笑，“你之前亲口答应的事，千万别忘了。”

　　润玉脸色登时变得有些不自然，含糊应了一声便披衣下床。

　　“这么晚了，你要去哪里？”旭凤叫住他。

　　润玉头也未回，只耳廓浮起绯红，“去侧室清净一下。”

　　旭凤登时了然，这个清净自然是从外而内，彻彻底底的清净了。他倒在床上闷笑不已，全不管润玉是何等气恼。

　　第二日清晨，仙侍候在宫外，手捧盥洗器具等待入内伺候。

　　璇玑宫内，旭凤枕在润玉胸口，右手搭在润玉腰上，正在做着好梦。

　　润玉静静看着他，眸光温柔，笑得清浅而温暖。若能日日如此，夫复何求。

　　旭凤似被目光惊扰，睫毛颤动一下，缓缓睁开双眸。他用手遮在眼上挡住窗外透进的光芒，“怎不叫我？”

　　“见你睡得香，没舍得叫。”润玉在他唇边偷得一个吻，伸手拉他起来。

　　谁知才一动，头皮就传来一阵刺痛。

　　“唔……旭儿别动。”他顾不得疼痛，顺着发丝找到那个缠绕的结。

　　“早说了不要散发睡，如今怎么办？”旭凤胡乱扯了两下，那结缠得更紧了，“待会儿你还要去议事……”红光闪过，手上已多了一柄短刃。

　　那刀端的是削铁如泥，刀光过处，发丝立刻被斩断。

　　“哎，你……”润玉阻止不及，只能可惜的看着那一截青丝。

　　“结发结发，约莫就是这个意思了。”旭凤将那两束发丝拾起，对润玉道：“挺有趣的，找个盒子装起来吧！”

　　润玉这才有了些笑模样，宠溺的道：“好。”

　　自两人将心思说开了之后，润玉的态度就变了。温柔中带着强硬，尤其在住在魔界还是住在天界这个问题上寸步不让。在他吐了几次血，装了几次可怜后，旭凤终于心软了，跟他一起回到天界。美其名曰天界仙气充裕，有助于天帝养伤。

　　所居的宫室自然是璇玑宫。今日的璇玑宫已不同往日，装饰一新，恢弘大气，一改先前冷清阴郁的模样。用飞絮了听的话来说，便是即刻举行大婚，璇玑宫也不算辱没了魔尊。

　　众人对于魔尊的归来心照不宣。

　　神仙们长长松了一口气，毕竟魔尊武力高强，真要再打一次神魔大战，谁输谁赢还未可知！如今魔尊天帝尽释前嫌，化干戈为玉帛，天界凭空添了一位强援，何乐而不为。再说了，魔尊本来就是先天帝嫡子，曾经的火凤殿下，天界战神嘛！

　　而天界的武将们则个个唉声叹气。自破军等五方天将叛出天界后，这些武将都是天帝一手提拔起来的。忠心足矣，武力稍逊。有一次魔尊路过校场，偶尔瞥了一眼之后，他们的灾祸就来了，从此体味到何谓求生不得求死不能。唯一值得庆幸的是，在魔尊的折磨下，他们的武力突飞猛进，一日千里。

　　旭凤和润玉，一个是天界之主，一个是魔界至尊。地位相当，能力相当。在政务军事上各抒己见，互补短长。以前旭凤视润玉为兄长，敬重有加，意见相左时也尽力忍让。而以前的润玉，因为荼姚的关系，对旭凤心存芥蒂，心门不敞。

　　如今两人少了那些忌讳，多了一层旁人难以企及的亲昵，心意相通，坦诚相对。相处越久，越能尊重对方、欣赏对方。他们逐渐进入了一个奇妙的境界，只要看到对方一个眼神，便知道他在想什么。那种旁人无法意会的牵绊让他们觉得无比甜蜜，自然……相拥入榻的次数也越来越多。

　　这天下午，润玉正在九霄云殿议事。他看似专心致志，其实心思早已飞到了旭凤身上。

　　“陛下，虽然六界未有异动，但妖界既出此邪祟，不可大意。”

　　“魔尊已在忘川布下重兵，我等也该有所作为才是。”

　　“山雨欲来风满楼。”天帝抬眸，精光闪动，“本座已命人……”

　　他一句话尚未说完，便见一名仙侍踉跄奔到神殿外，一边试图冲破侍卫拦阻一边大声疾呼，“陛下，璇玑宫突发大火。”

　　天帝瞳孔一缩，右手虚虚一握便将那人直直抓了过来，“说。”

　　那仙侍一脸惶恐，“一刻钟前，璇玑宫被大火笼罩，是……是莲台业火。”　　

　　

 

　　


End file.
